


Один диалог

by Kamarien



Series: Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Short One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Где искать Скайуокера?
Series: Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918987





	Один диалог

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017г на [Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж](https://coffeebee.diary.ru/p212565591.htm).  
> День 17, тема: Встреча в травмпункте

— Где найти Скайуокера?  
— В мастерской смотрел?  
— Уже.  
— А в ангаре?  
— Тоже нет.  
— Тогда в травмпункте.  
— Почему?!  
— Это же Скайуокер!


End file.
